The Dummies Guide to Gossip Girl!
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Everything you ever wanted to know about our favourite and not so favourite Upper East Siders! All official canon, no future spoilers! Enjoy! Property of the CW.
1. Intro

Hi there!

So this isn't really a fic as much, but more of a guide! I was cruising the CW site the other day and found lots and lots of interesting tid bits on all our favourite characters which really define their personalities and make them (for me) easier to write!

So I've compiled them all here in corresponding chapters for you to read and enjoy!

**Every single thing I have written on here belongs to the CW network. I own nothing.** I will also include the urls for the Gossip Girl official page they have come from (remember to delete all the spaces I have left in the addresses).

Enjoy!

**P.s.** I have edited them the tiniest bit to keep up with the recent episodes as they were originally written around season 1

The Official Gossip Girl Blog:

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/


	2. 1 Bart Bass

**1- Bart Bass**

* * *

**Lived with:** son Chuck, wife Lily and step children Serena and Eric on the Upper East Side

**Likes:** Buying property, the Yankees, Dubai, Las Vegas, throwing charity events, mentoring, talk radio, hard work, golf

**Dislikes: **some of Chuck's antics, laziness, breach of contracts, flying commercial, rap music, Donald Trump, the Red Sox

**Favorite fashion accessory:** Suits

**Favorite places in New York:** NY Stock exchange, His office, The Palace, any fancy hotel/luxury condominium he owns, The New York Philharmonic

**Favorite Music:** Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennett, Manhattan Transfer, Harry Connick Jr., Herbie Hancock, Bob James, Fourplay

**Favorite Authors: **Warren Buffett, Benjamin Graham, Donny Deutsch, Richard Branson

**Favorite Movies:** _Wall Street, Glengarry Glen Ross, Patton, Taxi Driver, Husbands and Wives, It's a Wonderful Life, From Here to Eternity_

**Favorite TV Shows:** _60 Minutes, Lou Dobbs Tonight, Meet The Press, Larry King Live, Law and Order, Closing Bell_

**Heroes:** Leonard Stern

**Motto:** "Carpe Diem."

* * *

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged =28


	3. 2 Rufus Humphrey

**2- Rufus Humphrey**

* * *

**Lives with:** children Dan and Jenny in Brooklyn  
**Likes:** Writing/performing music, collecting art, touch football with the kids, cooking, giving advice, strong coffee, _The Village Voice_  
**Dislikes:** Divorce, taxis, high society, upstate NY, broken guitar strings, selling out, Top 40, Fox News, swollen vocal chords  
**Best Friend:** His kids  
**Favorite fashion accessory:** Long cardigans  
**Favorite places in New York:** Strawberry Fields, Bowery Ballroom, CBGB (RIP), The Bottom Line (RIP), Mercury Lounge, Music Hall of Williamsburg, The Living Room  
**Favorite Music:** Elvis Costello, Neil Young, The Afghan Wings, Talking Heads, The Replacements, Mott and the Hoople, Dinosaur Jr.  
**Favorite Authors: **Hunter S. Thompson, Chuck Klosterman, Motley Crue, Bob Dylan, Jack Kerouac, Jay Mcinerney  
**Favorite Movies:** _Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Once, Swingers, This is Spinal Tap, The Last Waltz, Almost Famous, Star Wars, Sweet and Lowdown_  
**Favorite TV Shows:** _Kids in the Hall, The Simpsons, Lost, Saturday Night Live, Seinfeld, The Sopranos, The Unit, 21 Jump Street_  
**Heroes:** Jimi Hendrix, Jimmy Page, Eric Clapton, Todd Rundgren, Jeff Beck  
**Motto:** "There is music in each of us if we listen to our own voice."

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=29


	4. 3 Lily van der Woodsen

**3- Lily van der Woodsen**

* * *

**Lives with**: children Serena, Eric and adoptive son Chuck at The Palace Hotel  
**Likes**: Philanthropy and volunteering, photography, horseback riding, room service, weddings, Murakami, expensive art and furniture, shopping  
**Dislikes**: Tacky decorating, 99 cent stores, being bored, Brooklyn, her past, dirty tour buses, tap water  
**Best Friend**: College roommate from Brown University  
**Favorite fashion accessory**: Oversized sweaters  
**Favorite places in New York**: Bergdorf Goodman, Nobu, Tavern on the Green, The Metropolitan Museum of Art, The Carlyle  
**Favorite Music**: Nine Inch Nails, Lincoln Hawk, Lucinda Williams, Cheap Trick, L7, Davie Bowie, The Pretenders, REM, Peter Gabriel  
**Favorite Authors**: Gabriel García Márquez, Barbara Kingsolver, Wally Lamb, Joyce Carol Oates, Jonathan Franzen, Carson McCullers  
**Favorite Movies**: _When Harry Met Sally_, _Working Girl_, _Hannah and her Sisters_, _Grease_, _The Sound of Music_, _Sabrina_, _Gone With The Wind_, _Hairspray_  
**Favorite designers**: Chanel, Burberry, Dolce and Gabbana, Ferragamo, Fendi, Hermes  
**Favorite TV Shows**: _CSI_, _Brothers and Sisters_, _Dynasty_, _Oprah_, _House Hunters_, _Murphy Brown_, _Once And Again_, _Golden Girls_, _Notes From the Underbelly_  
**Heroes**: Linda McCartney  
**Motto**: "That was then and this is now. No need to rehash decades past."

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=29


	5. 4 Eric van der Woodsen

**4- Eric van der Woodsen**

* * *

**Lives with:** mom, Lily van der Woodsen, older sister, Serena and adoptive brother Chuck at the Palace Hotel  
**Likes:** London, board games, Team Gryffindor, photography, the Mets, riding the subway, cooking, karaoke, _Rolling Stone_ magazine  
**Dislikes:** Tapioca pudding, hotels, wearing a tie, weddings, Florida, mean people  
**Best Friend:** His sister, Serena  
**Favorite places in New York:** The Cloisters, the Labyrinth in Battery Park, The Whitney, Café Sabarsky, the West Village  
**Favorite Music:** Radiohead, LCD Soundsystem, Lincoln Hawk, Ryan Adams, Jim Boggia, Kate Nash, James Morrison, The Magnetic Fields  
**Favorite Authors:** Ian McEwan, JD Salinger, F. Scott Fitzgerald, David Sedaris, JK Rowling, Joan Didion, Chuck Klosterman  
**Favorite Movies:** _The Diving Bell and the Butterfly_, _The Goonies_, _Manhattan Murder Mystery_, _Almost Famous_, _L'Auberge Espanol_, _Election_, _The Lord of the Rings_  
**Favorite TV Shows:** _30 Rock_, _Chuck_, anything on the Food Network, _Six Feet Under_, _Veronica Mars_, _The Wire_, _Friday Night Lights_  
**Heroes:** Older sister, Serena  
**Motto:** "Take your tomorrow, pain and your sorrow and teach it how to fly."  
**Current song playing on iPpod**: "Xavier Says" by The Magnetic Fields  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist_ by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Dublin, Ireland  
**Childhood Crush**: Keri Russell  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: The St. Jude Journal (school newspaper)  
**Favorite School Subject**: Photography  
**Favorite Website**: Facebook  
**Favorite Food**: Pizza  
**Favorite Video Game**: Wii Tennis  
**Favorite Magazine**: _Rolling Stone_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: _American Idol_  
**Phone of Choice**: Black Cherry LG Chocolate  
**Dream Job**: A music journalist

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=29

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=32


	6. 5 Jenny Humphrey

**5- Jenny Humphrey**

* * *

**Lives with:** dad, Rufus, and older brother, Dan, in Brooklyn. Her mom, Alison, lives upstate in Hudson.  
**Likes:** High Society, making her own clothes, her a capella group Noteworthy, parties, drawing and painting, Harry Potter, sleepovers, dressing up, reading Vogue  
**Dislikes:** Being left out, zits, runs in tights, platform flip flops, clumsiness, hand me downs, flared jeans, Jell-O  
**Best Friend:** her brother, Dan  
**Boyfriend:** Single  
**Favorite fashion trend:** Long coats  
**Favorite places in New York:** the Costume Institute at the Met, Henri Bendel's, Mood Fabrics, Chelsea Piers, Brooklyn Bridge, Bronx Zoo, Belvedere Castle  
**Favorite Music:** Lincoln Hawk, Lily Allen, The Donnas, Plain White T's, Vanessa, Carlton, NSYNC, Rihanna, Gwen Stefani, Feist, Sara Bareilles  
**Favorite Authors:** Jane Austen, JK Rowling, Judy Blume, John Irving, Sophie Kinsella, Jeffrey Eugenides, William Shakespeare  
**Favorite Movies:** _Mean Girls_, _Pretty In Pink_, _The Devil Wears Prada_, _Clueless_, _Pride and Prejudice_ (the BBC version), _Superbad_, _Almost Famous_, _Sleepless in Seattle_, _Monsters, Inc._, _Everyone Says I Love You_  
**Favorite designers:** Marc Jacobs, Kenzie, Development, Goldenbleu, Converse, Splendid, Joe's Jeans  
**Favorite TV Shows:** Project Runway, Sex and the City, The Hills, The OC, A Model's Life, Gilmore Girls, Daria, Freaks and Geeks, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Heroes:** her dad, Rufus  
**Motto:** "To thine own self be true"  
**Current song playing on iPod**: "Bottle It Up" by Sara Bareilles  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _Shopaholic and Baby_ by Sophie Kinsella  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: London, England  
**Childhood Crush**: Aaron Carter  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: Noteworthy, the Constance Billard a cappella group  
**Favorite School Subject**: Art  
**Favorite Website**: Gossip Girl  
**Favorite Food**: Tandoori chicken and samosas  
**Favorite Video Game**: High School Musical: Sing It!  
**Favorite Magazine**: _Teen Vogue_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: _Project Runway_  
**Phone of Choice**: Pink Razr  
**Dream Job**: A Fashion Designer or Full time Philanthropist

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=31

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=33


	7. 6 Vanessa Abrams

**6- Vanessa Abrams**

* * *

**Lives with**: older sister in a Brooklyn walk up  
**Likes**: Filmmaking (writing, shooting, editing), documentaries, Prague, Thai food, PBS, Guitar Hero, concerts, thrift stores  
**Dislikes**: Fake people, money, the Upper East Side, farms, getting up early, bad tippers  
**Best Friend**: Dan Humphrey  
**Current Crush**: Julian Schnabel  
**Favorite fashion accessory**: Long earrings  
**Favorite places in New York**: the Angelika, Lower East Side, Chinatown, Kim's Video, Prospect Park, The Gutter, Studio B, Lit  
**Favorite Music**: The Pierces, Sonic Youth, Pixies, Wilco, Broken Social Scene, Blondie, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Patti Smith, The New Pornographers, Yo La Tengo  
**Favorite Authors**: George Orwell, Hunter S. Thompson, Kurt Vonnegut, Cormac McCarthy, Vladimir Nabokov  
**Favorite Movies**: This is the hardest question ever! To name a few: _City of God_, _Paris Texas_, _8 1/2_, _Interiors_, The _Up!_ Series, _Dr. Strangelove_, _Caddyshack_, _Metropolis_, _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ Favorite TV Shows: TV rots your soul  
**Heroes**: Fellini, Truffaut, Rossellini, Kubrick, Altman  
**Motto**: "La-dee-da, la-dee-da."

**Current song playing on iPod**: "That's Not My Name" by The Ting Tings  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: Youth In Revolt by CD Payne  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Tokyo, Japan  
**Childhood Crush**: Woody Allen  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: Student TV Station  
**Favorite School Subject**: Film History  
**Favorite Website**: MetaCritic  
**Favorite Food**: Pierogies  
**Favorite Video Game**: Rock Band  
**Favorite Magazine**: _Village Voice_ (does that even count?) or _New York Magazine_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: No thanks  
**Phone of Choice**: Silver EnV  
**Dream Job**: Independent Spirit Award winning filmmaker

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=32

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=30


	8. 7 Nate Archibald

**7- Nate Archibald**

* * *

**Current song playing on iPod**: "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _Fifty Places to Sail Before You Die_ by Chris Santella  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Greek Islands  
**Childhood Crush**: Blair Waldorf  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: Lacrosse  
**Favorite School Subject**: Geography  
**Favorite Website**: Travelocity  
**Favorite Food**: Burritos  
**Favorite Video Game**: Madden NFL  
**Favorite Magazine**: _Maxim_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: _Man Vs. Wild_  
**Phone of Choice**: Verizon Juke  
**Dream Job**: Not a lawyer. Still trying to figure it all out.  
**Lives with**: (previously) his dad, Howie aka The Captain and mom, Anne in a townhouse  
**Likes**: Sailing, lacrosse, mac n cheese, taxis, California, fly fishing, his Juke phone, Snickers, Frisbee in Central Park, maps, Cliffs Notes  
**Dislikes**: Confrontation, lying, geometry, schedules, grape flavored Jolly Ranchers, being bored, blemishes  
**Best Friend**: Chuck Bass  
**Favorite fashion trend**: cashmere sweaters  
**Favorite places in New York**: Sheep Meadow, John's Pizza, Maritime Center at Chelsea Piers, Chinatown, Butter, Loeb Boathouse, Grand Central  
**Favorite Music**: Kanye West, Jay-Z, Talib Kweli, The Roots, Timbaland, Pigeon John, Outkast, Common, Mos Def, TI  
**Favorite Authors**: Jack Kerouac, Jon Krakauer, Jack London, Tom Perrotta, Ernest Hemingway, Kurt Vonnegut, Hunter S. Thompson  
**Favorite Movies**: _The Godfather I & II_, _Dead Poets Society_, _The Shawshank Redemption_, _Batman Begins_, _Wedding Crashers_, _The Graduate_, _Match Point_, _Shaun of the Dead_  
**Favorite designers**: Brooks Brothers, J Crew, Paul Stewart, Trovata  
**Favorite TV Shows**: _Weeds_, _Seinfeld_, _Entourage_, _The Simpsons_, _Friday Night Lights_, _Lost_, _Beauty and the Gee_k, _The West Wing_, _24_, _The Fishing Line_  
**Heroes**: Christopher McCandless…he died but still…  
**Motto**: "I'm just trying to do what's right."

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=29

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=30


	9. 8 Dan Humphrey

**8- Dan Humphrey**

* * *

**Current song playing on iPod**: "Don't Kiss Me Goodbye" by Ultra Orange & Emmanuelle  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _Born Standing Up: A Comic's Life_ by Steve Martin  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Prague, Czech Republic  
**Childhood Crush**: Vanessa Abrams  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: Poetry Club  
**Favorite School Subject**: AP Literature and Composition  
**Favorite Website**: The Huffington Post  
**Favorite Food**: Falafel  
**Favorite Video Game**: Call of Duty  
**Favorite Magazine**: _The New Yorker_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: _Little People Big World_  
**Phone of Choice**: Motorola KRZR  
**Dream Job**: Novelist, poet, essayist, blogger, any kind of working writer  
**Lives with**: dad, Rufus, and little sister, Jenny, in a loft in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Dan's mother, Alison, moved to Hudson, NY over the summer  
**Likes**: Adventurous blondes, The New Yorker, the L train, NPR, Netflix, reading, writing, coffee, Dartmouth, good values, saving the day, politics  
**Dislikes**: Pretentious people, the ice capades, rumors and drama, college legacies, alarm clocks, mean girls, dancing (he's not very good at it)  
**Best Friend**: Vanessa Abrams  
**Favorite fashion accessory**: T-shirts  
**Favorite places in New York**: the Angelika, Gray's Papaya, the Tea Lounge (great place to see live music in Brooklyn), New York Public Library, Communitea, the Whitney  
**Favorite Music**: Lincoln Hawk, Beastie Boys, Kooks, Wilco, Rogue Wave, Beck, Of Montreal, Band of Horses, Arcade Fire, Jose Gonzalez, Eliott Smith, Hot Hot Heat  
**Favorite Authors**: JL Hall, William Faulkner, David Sedaris, Dave Eggers, Thomas Pynchon, Philip Roth, JD Salinger  
**Favorite Movies**: Harold and Maude, Rushmore, City of God, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, ET, History of the World: Part I, The Kid, The Bicycle Thief, Play It Again, Sam  
**Favorite designers**: Um…he just wears whatever looks and feels best  
**Favorite TV Shows**: The Daily Show, anything on PBS, Arrested Development, The Office (both versions), Law and Order: SVU, Six Feet Under, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Battlestar Galactica  
**Heroes**: His dad, Rufus  
**Motto**: "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

**Favorite Places**

**Angelika Film Center**  
There's nothing Dan loves more than the latest and greatest independent and foreign films. In the past you could usually find Dan here alone on Friday and Saturday nights, but that's not the case any longer now that he is dating Serena van der Woodsen.  
**Veselka**  
Dan and Vanessa love this Ukrainian restaurant where they serve NYC's finest pierogies.  
**Gray's Papaya**  
This famous NYC haunt is open 24 hours a day and serves the best hot dogs in the city. Dan loves coming here late night. Make sure you get sauerkraut on your dog!  
**New York Public Library**  
Books upon books upon books. It's like a dream come true for our aspiring writer Dan. He loves to come here and sit and read for hours (but he's not a dork, really).  
**H&H Bagels**  
New York City's most famous bagel place. These are a favorite among the entire Humphrey family.  
**teany**  
Dan loves this vegan tea house owned by Moby. Teany has a wide array of teas and is located in one of Dan's favorite NYC neighborhoods: the Lower East Side.

**http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=26**

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=37

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=30


	10. 9 Serena van der Woodsen

**9- Serena van der Woodsen**

* * *

**Favorite Spots:**

**Sant Ambroeus**  
This Upper East Side staple is where Serena van der Woodsen goes for her caffeine fix. She also loves coming here for gab sessions with her bestie, Blair Waldorf.  
**Bethesda Terrace**  
Located in Central Park, this is one of the most beautiful landmarks in New York City. Serena comes here whenever she is feeling down.  
**Chelsea Piers**  
Since New York City gets pretty cold during the winter, Serena loves coming to this indoors sports complex. She enjoys everything from bowling to rockclimbing to rollerblading. This place has it all!  
**Barney's**  
Wonder where Serena gets all of her amazing clothes? Barney's is her absolute favorite store in New York and she can be found here a lot.  
**Paul LaBrecque**  
Whenever Serena needs a haircut she heads to her favorite Upper East Side salon for a fabulous cut and blow dry. Her hair is to die for!  
**The Metropolitan Museum of Art**  
There's so much beyond the Steps! Serena can spend hours looking at all the amazing art at this NYC institution.

**Current song playing on iPod**: "Anyone Else But You" by Michael Cera & Ellen Page  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _Water for Elephants_ by Sara Gruen  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Capri, Italy  
**Childhood Crush**: Prince Harry  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: Community Outreach  
**Favorite School Subject**: World History  
**Favorite Website**: Jezebel  
**Favorite Food**: Grilled Cheese  
**Favorite Video Game**: Guitar Hero  
**Favorite Magazine**: Harper's Bazaar  
**Favorite Reality Show**: America's Next Top Model  
**Phone of Choice**: Blue LG Chocolate  
**Dream Job**: Can't decide yet! There's so much I want to try out!

**Lives with**: mom, Lily van der Woodsen, little brother, Eric and adoptive brother, Chuck at the Palace Hotel  
**Likes**: Sunday mornings at Blair's with coffee, croissants, and Breakfast at Tiffany's, night swimming, offbeat guys, Paris, grilled cheese with truffle oil, High tea at the Pierre, jetsetting  
**Dislikes**: Rumors, people being mad at her, room service (she's sick of it), blizzards, fake people, uniforms, dentists offices  
**Best Friend**: Blair Waldorf. For now.  
**Favorite fashion accessory**: Tights. With anything.  
**Favorite places in New York**: Bethesda Terrace Arcade at Central Park, Sant Ambroeus, Barney's, The Metropolitan Museum of Art, The Botanical Gardens, Serendipity 3  
**Favorite Music**: Feist, The Bravery, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Mika, Air, Phoenix, Arcade Fire, Joanna Newsom, Blonde Redhead  
**Favorite Authors**: Ernest Hemingway, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Shell Silverstein, Henry James, Marisha Pessl  
**Favorite Movies**: Bonnie and Clyde, Annie Hall, Marie-Antoinette, Rear Window, The Anniversary Party, Amelie, Breathless, When Harry Met Sally, Home Alone  
**Favorite designers**: Tory Burch, Lanvin, Michel Perry, Marc Jacobs, Zac Posen  
**Favorite TV Shows**: Project Runway, 30 Rock, My So-Called Life, America's Next Top Model, Arrested Development, American Idol  
**Heroes**: Little brother Eric  
**Motto**: "There's nothing wrong with keeping a secret if the truth will hurt someone."

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php ?paged=40

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php ?paged=31

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php ?paged=27


	11. 10 Chuck Bass

**10- Chuck Bass**

* * *

**Current song playing on iPod**: "Guilt By Association" by Louis XIV  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _Rules of the Game_ by Neil Strauss  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Turks and Caico  
**Childhood Crush**: Catherine Deneuve  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: Drinking at The Palace  
**Favorite School Subject**: French (the language of love)  
**Favorite Website**: New York Times  
**Favorite Food**: Foie Gras  
**Favorite Video Game**: Assassin's Creed  
**Favorite Magazine**: _GQ_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: _The Girls Next Door_  
**Phone of Choice**: Motorola Q  
**Dream Job**: Future CEO of Bass Industries. Don't you just love nepotism?  
**Lived with:** dad, Bart, a NYC real estate tycoon and fellow womanizer.  
**Now Lives with:** Adoptive mother Lily van der Woodsen and adoptive siblings Serena and Eric  
**Likes:** Scotch, limos, hotel suites, the Knicks, sushi, parties, jetsetting, silk pajamas, New York Philharmonic, bottle service, fedoras  
**Dislikes:** Subway/public transportation, bubble gum, cheap wine, paper plates and plastic utensils, any borough but Manhattan  
**Best Friend:** Nate Archibald  
**Favorite fashion accessory:** his signature scarf  
**Favorite places in New York:** Madison Square Garden, The Palace Hotel, Beatrice Inn, the Frick Collection, Cornelia Day Resort, the Carousel in Central Park  
**Favorite Music:** T. Rex, The Stooges, Mark Ronson, Sex Pistols, M.I.A., The Velvet Underground, Tokyo Police Club, Louis XIV, Interpol  
**Favorite Authors:** Marquis de Sade, Christopher Marlowe, Anthony Burgess, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Neil Strauss, Oscar Wilde  
**Favorite Movies:** _Crimes and Misdemeanors_, _Battle Royale_, _Boogie Nights_, _The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari_, _Requiem for a Dream_, _Before the Devil Knows You're Dead_, _Cries and Whispers_  
**Favorite designers:** Paul Smith, Comme de Garcon, THECAST, Marc Jacobs, Ted Baker  
**Favorite TV Shows:** The Wire, Dexter, South Park, Little Britain, MTV Cribs, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Mad Men, Nip/Tuck, The Tudors  
**Heroes:** the greatest businessman of all time, Hugh Hefner  
**Motto:** "I am Chuck Bass"

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com /index .php? paged=33

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com /index .php? paged=30


	12. 11 Blair Waldorf

**11- Blair Waldorf**

* * *

**Favorite Spots:**

**Guggenheim Museum**  
Stylish and elegant are words you use to not only describe Blair Waldorf but also this Upper East Side museum. A modern museum, the Guggenheim has some of the most interesting exhibits in all of the world.

**Bliss Spa**  
Whenever Blair is feeling stressed or tense she heads here for a deep tissue massage or a bacial (that's a facial for your back).

**Henri Bendel's**  
Blair loves this store not only for their fabulous clothes but also for their wide array of headbands. Blair's mother recently designed a line for this upscale boutique.

**Wollman Ice Rink**  
Every Christmas Blair and her father head to this ice skating rink in Central Park. It is here that Blair shows off her 'killer' skating moves.  
**Zitomer**  
To call Zitomer just a pharmacy is like calling Grand Central just a train station. This is where all the girls on the UES girls pick up their beauty necessities and $90 shampoo.

**Lincoln Center**  
The ballet, the Philharmonic, the Opera, everything is here. It may be on the Upper West Side (shh! Don't tell anyone) but it's one of Blair's most favorite places in the city.

**Current song playing on iPod**: "Merry Happy" Kate Nash  
**Current Book on the nightstand**: _The Age of Innocence_ by Edith Wharton  
**Ideal Vacation Destination**: Monaco, France  
**Childhood Crush**: Nate Archibald  
**Favorite Afterschool Activity**: SGA, French Club, Equestrian Club, SADD, you name it  
**Favorite School Subject**: English, American History, Geometry, my brain is like a sponge  
**Favorite Website**: Park Ave Peerage  
**Favorite Food**: Pumpkin Pie  
**Favorite Video Game**: Dance Dance Revolution  
**Favorite Magazine**: _Vanity Fair_  
**Favorite Reality Show**: _What Not To Wear_  
**Phone of Choice**: Orange EnV  
**Dream Job**: On the board of a major corporation, Curator at the Met, Chairperson for the Upper East Side nature conservation committee or maybe President. Never set your expectations too low.  
**Lives with**: fashion designer mom, Eleanor Waldorf. Her father, Harold Waldorf, lives in Paris with his boyfriend, Roman.  
**Likes**: Audrey Hepburn, Lanvin ballet flats, pearls, Paris, Christmas, bacials, awards shows, _New York Times_' Wedding Announcements, Yale, party planning  
**Dislikes**: Liars, whores, cheaters, bad manners, bad hygiene, fashion faux pas, The Upper West Side, flying coach  
**Best Friend**: Serena van der Woodsen. For now.  
**Favorite fashion accessory**: Headbands  
**Favorite places in New York**: Lincoln Center, The Guggenheim, Bliss Spa, Pastis, Bergdorf Goofman, the Wollman ice rink in Central Park  
**Favorite Music**: Justin Timberlake, M.I.A., Cat Power, Meiko, Zero 7, Sea Wolf, The Beatles, Bjork, Radiohead  
**Favorite Authors**: The Bronte Sisters, Edith Wharton, Leo Tolstoy, William Shakespeare, Joan Didion, Lewis Carroll  
**Favorite Movies**: _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, anything with Audrey, _Manhattan_, _Casablanca_, _All About My Mother_, _The Wizard of Oz_, _La Cage aux Folles_, _16 Candles_  
**Favorite designers**: Eleanor Waldorf, Chanel, Burberry, Prada, Stella McCartney, Narciso Rodriguez, Balenciaga  
**Favorite TV Shows**: _Sex and the City_, _Felicity_, _America's Next Top Model_, _30 Rock_, _What Not to Wear_, _So You Think You Can Dance_, anything on BBC America, _The Mary Tyler Moore Show_  
**Heroes**: Audrey Hepburn. And her father, Harold.  
**Motto**: "True friends stab you in the front."

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=39

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=31

http :// gossipgirl-blog .cwtv. com/ index .php? paged=27


End file.
